School of True Love
by mitchkat1
Summary: Based of the song First Love Academy: School of True Love. Len has a crush on the class president, but so does his the school's playboy, Gumiya. What tricks does each boy have up their sleeves to win the heart of the beloved class president? And who will emerge victorious?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! A new fanfic based of one of my favorite song's, School of True Love by NEM. This song is pretty awesome, so if you haven't heard it, check it out. **

**This story is going to be similar to the song, but have some differences. It'll be only a few chapters, and not very long at all.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own vocaloid, School of True Love, and Kagamine Rin, Len, and Megpoid Gumi (Gumiya in this story).**

* * *

**Len's POV**

"You all did quite well on this test, excluding a few unmentionables," Mr. Kiyoteru said, holding the tests we took yesterday in his hands. He started to walk up and down the rows passing them out. "Ms. Kagamine, 100% as I had expected," Mr. Kiyoteru smiled as he set the test down on the Rin's desk.

Of course Rin got a 100%. Who could expect any less from the class president? She aced every test we took, no sweat. I on the other hand am a completely different story. "Mr. Kagamine," Mr. Kiyoteru said sternly, stopping at my desk. He handed me my test, revealing a giant red F on the front. "Please try a bit harder next time," he scolded me, before moving on to the next desk.

I sighed, holding my test in hand. I really did study this time, honestly. It's just that I'm not great in school. No matter how hard I try, I never understand. Like this test on…on… Heck, what was this test even on? I looked a bit closer at the questions and silently read them in my head.

"_Name three majors exports of Japan and their importance in world trade." _Three major exports of Japan? I tried to think of what the right answer could possibly be, but my mind blanked out. So maybe, I didn't study as hard as I should have, but I don't think it would have made a difference either way. I haven't gotten an A on a single test this semester.

The bell rang loudly, signaling the end of class. "Anyone who failed the test, please stay afterschool next week to have a retake," Mr. Kiyoteru said, as all the students rushed out of the room. I grabbed my back and headed to the class I dreaded the most, gym.

Just like in regular classes, I was just as stupid in gym. The thought of running and push-ups made me cringe. All the other guys made fun of me for my physical inabilities. They all played baseball, soccer, or some other sport, while I could barely jog a mile. I was so slow that I even got lapped by the girls.

I quickly walked into the locker room, grabbing my gym uniform from my locker. I changed into my gym shorts and shirt, and tried to quickly hurry into the gymnasium before…

"Kagamine, where do you think you're going?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned to face a green-haired boy, who was followed by his "henchmen" Kaito and Gakupo. "Do you need something Gumiya?" I asked, coldly.

"No," Gumiya smirked. "I just thought I'd tell you we're having a fitness day. Lots of push-ups and sit-ups and stuff, but that should be no problem for you, right?" Gumiya's cronies snickered behind him. Gumiya loves to make fun of me because I'm such an easy target. Nobody wants to be friends with me, and I suck at absolutely everything.

It's hard to believe that we used to be friends once. Back when we were little, we used to be neighbors. Gumiya would come to my house every day. We'd play with toy cars and soldiers. You know little kid stuff. Sometimes Kaito and Gakupo came over, but lived father away. But that all changed when Gumiya's dad became a big CEO in some major business. Gumiya's family got rich, and he began to think he was better than everyone else. He became too good for people like me. One day, when we were about 8 years old, he finally said to me, "I don't want to be your friend anymore. You're not cool enough."

And with that, he became a bully, my bully. Gumiya doesn't pick on anyone as much as he picks on me. "I'll be just fine," I said to Gumiya, resuming our conversation. "You do push-ups like a wimpy girl," Gumiya laughed.

"At least I don't have a girl's name!" I snapped back. That shut him up at bit. Gumiya hates when people make fun of his name. It doesn't sound very manly does it? To me, it sounds like something I'd name a little girl. I smiled at my momentary success, and walked out to the gymnasium.

"Everyone line up!" My gym teacher, Ms. Meiko, shouted loudly. "We're going to start the push-up test!" I watched as one by one, every kid in line tried to complete as many push-ups as possible in a minute. We were graded on how many we could do, which is one of the stupidest things I've ever heard. In order to get an A, both boys and girls had to do 25 push-ups. 25! I watched as I became closer and closer to the front until…

"Len Kagamine. Your next!" Ms. Meiko yelled, smiling a bit. She likes to watch me suffer. I got down on the ground, positioning myself in the "proper" push-up position. "Ready! Set! Go!" Ms. Meiko said, starting her stopwatch. I went down to the ground and back up. That's when it started to get tough. My arms already started to burn, and I could feel the pain increasing.

"Come on, Kagamine! More than 10 this time!" Ms. Meiko cheered. I could hear the giggles of my classmates around me, laughing at my failure. And after what seemed like forever, the stopwatch beeped signaling the end of one minute.

"11 push-ups! Not too shabby for a wuss like you, Kagamine," Ms. Meiko laughed. Sighing, I stood up and started to walk towards to the back of the line. "Rin, you're up!" Ms. Meiko said behind me, calling the next person in line. I turned around to see the class president preparing for the test.

"Go!" Ms. Meiko yelled, starting her watch. Rin went down fast and came back up quicker than what seemed possible. I watched in awe, as her perfect golden hair bobbed with every push-up she did. And somehow, she managed to keep the same speed throughout the entire test.

"BEEP! BEEP!" The stopwatch stopped, and Rin stopped doing her push-ups. She looked in my direction, and it looked like she hadn't even broken a sweat. "55 push-ups! That's a new record!" Ms. Meiko smiled. The rest of the class cheered to congratulate Rin.

I wish I was good at everything like Rin. She's smart, athletic, and has so many friends. That's why she's the class president. It doesn't hurt that she's the prettiest girl in class too. Problem is that a lot of guys have a crush on her, but she doesn't go out with any of them. Rin denies them all, saying she's waiting for the perfect someone. That gives guys like me a chance, and maybe that's why I fell for her.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

55 push-ups, that's my new PR! I smiled happily, as the rest of the class clapped for me. Honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal, but they are so over enthusiastic about everything I do. I started to walk to the back of the line, when I noticed a blonde kid standing in my way, staring into space.

That's the kid that can only do 11 push-ups. I think he might be in some of my other classes. His name is… I think it's Len. "Um, excuse me," I said, trying to catch his attention. He looked at me, but still maintained that blank look on his face. "I saw how you did on the push-up test," I told him. "If you need any help, well you can always ask me."

"Really?" Len asked. "Sure," I nodded. "I'm happy to help a fellow student in need of a little extra help." I walked towards the back of the line, but noticed Len was still standing there blankly. I wonder what he's doing.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Rin actually offered to help me? I can feel my heart racing, and my cheeks heating up. Should I accept her offer? I don't want to waste her time or anything, though. "Hey loser!" Gumiya shouted, stepping out of line. "I saw you talking to my girl, and I'm warning you, stay away from her!"

Did I mention that Gumiya also has a massive crush on the class president? He gets really defensive when any other guy comes near her, but Rin still doesn't like him that way. He's asked her out a lot, but she always says no. That always makes me a bit happier.

"If you get to close Kagamine, you're gonna pay," Gumiya taunted. "Gumiya, you're so tough," a girl standing close to him in line, swooned. "And cute," another added. Gumiya smiled at his compliments, and quickly forgot about me. To him, the ladies were much more important.

Seeing this made my blood boil. Gumiya gets everything. The grades, the sports, and the ladies. Not to mention all that money. It's just not fair. There has to be something that I can do that he can't. My talent that outshines all of his. But maybe it doesn't have to be a talent. What if I won the heart of the class president? It's like hitting 2 birds with one stone. I get to go out with Rin and beat Gumiya!

It's a perfect plan, but how am I going to make it work…

I'll write a letter to Rin! My writing skills aren't actually that bad. As soon as gym was let out, I had free period. I grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. Let's see, what to write…

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Class president _

_I've fallen for you _

No, that's really lame. It sounds like something from a bad children's book. Maybe I could make it more romantic…

_Every time your silky hair sways in the wind_

_My heart beats a little bit faster _

That actually doesn't sound too bad. I continued to write, letting the words flow out of me. When I had finished, I had written a 7,100 letter poem that was guaranteed to get Rin to like me. But I don't know if I have the guts to give it to her. What if she rejects it?

"What's that you've got there?" a feminine voice asked behind me. "You shouldn't write notes during school." It was Rin, keeping order as a class president does. "Oh, sorry," I blushed. "I didn't know I was breaking any rules."

"It's fine," Rin smiled. "Just don't let happen again, okay?" I nodded, and felt my skin warm up. Rin, why must you be so kind and beautiful? Just seeing you makes my heart pound. Rin walked away to deal with another student. I watched as she walked, her hair swayed back and forth. She looked absolutely perfect.

"Didn't Gumiya warn you to stay away from his girl?" a gruff person asked, now blocking my view of Rin. Oh, crap. It was Gumiya's friends, Kaito and Gakupo. "Gumiya said to punish you if you were touching his girl!" Gakupo explained.

"Funny, I don't think Rin is Gumiya's girl yet, is she?" I reminded them, trying to sneak in a smart allelic reply. "Not yet, but she will be. And her friends will be our girls too!" Kaito smirked. That's right. Kaito and Gakupo have crushes on Rin's friends, Miku and Luka. No wonder they're so willing to help Gumiya with his schemes to get Rin to like him.

"Well, it's been fun guys. But I have somewhere I need to be," I said, quietly trying to slip away from the two. They were so absorbed in their thoughts about the girls of the dreams, they let me escape.

That was close. I was afraid they were going to beat me up. It wouldn't be the first time. I looked down at the letter, I was still holding in my hand. I'll give it to her at the end of next hour. Then Gumiya won't be able to interrupt us.

I held the letter a bit tighter. My heart was racing, and the thought of Rin made me smile. I can't wait until next period.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes the quick close to this short story. I hope you enjoyed it this little two-shot songfic thing. If you liked it, please check out my other stories. And thanks to everyone who read the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloids. **

* * *

**Len's POV**

The bell rang, signaling that next period would start in about 3 minutes. I quickly slipped into the classroom, and was happy to see Rin was already there. She was talking to one of her friends, the pink-haired one, Luka. The two of them started to laugh, and I was in awe at how beautiful Rin's smile was.

How can I confess to a girl as perfect as her? I don't know if I can do! I gripped my poem tight in my hands. Slowly, I inched closer to Rin and her friend. "I'll be right back," Luka told Rin, as she walked back to her desk to grab something. Okay, now it'll be just the two of us.

I walked up beside Rin and she looked up at me in confusion. "Do you need something?" she asked, sweetly.

"Um…err…um…" I mumbled. The note was right there in my hands, hiding behind my back. Why can't I hand it to her?

"If you have something to say, just say it. I don't bite," Rin smiled, trying to help me feel a little less awkward. Oh, if only she knew.

"Well," I started. "I just wanted to…um… say that the weather is really great today! It's so peaceful." Crap, I didn't mean to say that. The words just kinda spilled from my mouth.

"Are you okay? You're shaking," Rin said a hint of worry in her voice. "And what's that behind your back?"

"N-nothing!" I yelped, holding the poem even tighter. I don't have the nerve to give it to her now. Not after embarrassing myself like that.

"C'mon! Please show me!" Rin asked, trying to move her head to look at what was behind my back. What do I do? I can't let her see it! So, I did what every rational person would have done. I panicked.

"No, gotta go by!" I said, quickly running back to my seat. As I ran, Rin's friend was returning and began to resume her conversation with Rin. Thank goodness. I was in a real bind there.

"What do you think you're doing?" someone asked, tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to see Gumiya and his friends. "I thought I told you to stay away from her?"

"You're not the boss of me!" I snapped back. Who does this guy think he is? A king or something? Gumiya simply laughed, and he and his cronies turned to go to their seats. I wish I could punch them in the faces so bad, but knowing me I'd probably get caught.

The bell rang to start class, and I sighed, slumping down into my seat. I guess I could give Rin the poem tomorrow. Or the day after that. Or the day after that.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Thanks Luka. I owe you one," I smiled, thanking my friend. It's a good thing she had those extra copies of the student council's financial report otherwise we would have been in big trouble. I sat down in my seat, and looked over at the blonde haired boy sitting a few desks to the left.

I wonder what he was trying to tell me earlier. He looked pretty nervous. I can't imagine what would make him like that. I'm not scary or anything am I?

*Time skip to the end of the day*

* * *

**Gumiya's POV**

"You can do it!" Kaito cheered, edging me on. "Rin is as good as yours!"

"Thanks," I smiled, straightening my tie. "I've managed to woo every other girl at school. Rin will be no exception." My trio and I walked upstairs to the classroom where the student council meetings were held. There was a meeting today, but it didn't start for a while, so Rin would be up there alone preparing for the meeting.

Sure enough, when I walked into the classroom, there she was. Sitting at a desk, organizing papers. "Hello," she said, looking up from her work. "Can I help you with something?"

Watch as my amazing charisma and charm goes to work. I pulled a red rose out of my pocket and held it delicately in my hands. "Why I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" I asked, sneaking up close to her.

She looked at me with a funny expression. It looks like she'll need a bit more convincing. "Do you like my tie?" I asked, showing her the exquisite material around my neck. Ladies enjoy rich men. "It's a custom made by Bayberry," I told her, sticking the rose in my mouth. I leaned closer to her, so she could smell the sweet aroma of the rose.

"I've never heard of the brand before," Rin said. "And please remove that rose from your mouth. It's not appropriate in a classroom."

Obediently, I removed the rose. "Would you like to go out this Sunday?" I asked, giving her an irresistible smile.

"Sorry, I have lots of studying," Rin apologized, her face red and flustered. Aw, is she afraid of my perfection? Or perhaps the jealous faces of my fans? That has happened before. I should comfort her and let her know it's all okay.

"Don't worry about the other girls. They never get to out of hand," I comforted Rin. "Their jealously will be no match for the love you have for me!"

"Though it's a bit obnoxious, I'm jealous of that confidence of yours," Rin giggled. What? Was that meant to be an insult? "Oh, who's that?" Rin said suddenly, gesturing to a figure in the doorway.

It was Len standing there like a little shrimp. "It looks like I'm getting all kinds of visitors today," Rin smiled, gesturing for Len to enter the room. "Hey, you're the boy from earlier!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I walked in beside Gumiya, though I was surprised to see him there. But maybe it was better that way. Now I could rub it into his face that Rin would be mine. Somehow throughout the rest of the day, I had convinced myself that I had the courage to give Rin my poem.

"Um, excuse me," Gumiya said rudely. "That is my lame childhood friend," Gumiya explained to Rin. "And he is interrupting our conversation."

That's it! I won't let him make fun of me anymore. It's time to prove that I am better than Gumiya once and for all!

"President!" I said. "This is for you." I stuck out my poem, and Rin carefully took it from my hands.

"Is this a poem?" she asked. I nodded, and felt my face turn red. Rin pushed back a piece of her blonde hair as she began to read aloud…

_Every time your silky hair sways in the wind_

_My heart beats a little bit faster_

Rin read the rest of the poem aloud, and I watched as Gumiya's mouth widened with every word she said. When she was done, Rin folded the poem and stuck it in her pocket. What does that mean? Did she like it?

"Though your writing skills are quite good, she's still going to choose me!" Gumiya smirked. "How could she possibly choose a pathetic being as yourself?"

"Pathetic as me?" I questioned. "It's not me with a girl's name or holding roses in their mouth! Who'd want a guy like that?"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I watched as the two boys battled back and forth, throwing snide comments in both directions. They looked so silly, like little children fighting over a toy. Their faces were red in anger and embarrassment. I couldn't help, but start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Len asked, ceasing the argument.

"Well it's just that I wish these silly days, like this one now, could last forever," I said, my giggling ceasing a little. "And as for a choice, I'm not sure yet, but I'll decide sometimes. Just let me make the most of these days that I wish were forever."

Len and Gumiya looked at me a bit confused, but I understood what I meant. Youth is fleeting and we have to enjoy every moment of it. I mean how often is it that two boys fawn over you at once? Times like that don't happen, and I want to enjoy it for as long as I can. Isn't that what being a teenager about?


End file.
